


Bread and Games Book Trailer and Review

by joym13



Category: Outlaw Queen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joym13/pseuds/joym13
Summary: This is a Book Review and Book Trailer I made for Bianka (quiller_queen) for the Love, from OQ exchange.  It’s based on her story - Bread and Games.





	Bread and Games Book Trailer and Review

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuillerQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillerQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bread and Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951893) by [QuillerQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillerQueen/pseuds/QuillerQueen). 



> Made for Bianka - Happy Valentines Day!

**Synopsis**

Bread and Games is a work in progress Outlaw Queen fan fiction by author QuillerQueen. This alternate universe story takes place in ancient Rome at a time when Gladiators were a popular source of entertainment. In this story Regina is the wife of a Roman Senator, Leopold. Her marriage was arranged by her mother, Cora, who deems status and riches more important than her daughter’s happiness. Regina’s marriage is loveless, but she has one source of joy and that’s her son Henry. Through the help of her friend and vestal, Tinkerbell, Regina meets Robin, a father and widower, who has fallen on hard times and has resorted to thievery to survive. When Robin gets caught, Regina is able to use her connections, her sister and brother-in-law, to save Robin from execution and he’s instead put among the ranks of the gladiators. As a gladiator, Robin will have the chance to earn his freedom. Robin’s son, Roland, is then placed in Regina’s care. The rest of the story is yet to come.

**Review**

Once I started reading this beautiful story, I couldn’t stop. Regina’s life with her husband is heartbreaking, angst ridden and beautifully written. I felt every emotion right along with Regina. Her love for her son comes shining through and you can feel how much she already loves Roland, even though he’s only been in her care for a short period of time. Robin’s story is just as emotional and his desire to win his freedom and get back to his son, against all odds, had me rooting for him from the very beginning. Once we get to see the two of them together and interact, the care and attraction between the two of them is palpable. The common thread of the two of them being loving parents only adds to how perfect they are together and leaves one looking forward to seeing how their relationship will grow and change as the story progresses. The great thing about this story is that it isn’t all just romance, it is action packed as well. We get to see Robin’s time as a gladiator in the arena and the action is so well written it makes one feel like they are watching a movie rather than reading a story. Life as a gladiator is dangerous and that is not overlooked in this story, I was on the edge of my seat as Robin took on his foes in the arena and worried if he was going to survive. Robin and Regina are far from the only characters in this story. In just the chapters written so far characters that I both loved and hated have been introduced and the relationships between them and the main characters enhances the story in a multitude of ways. If you like romance and action and want to read a story that will draw you in and leave you looking forward to more, than Bread and Games by QuillerQueen is the story for you.

Link to story: [Bread and Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951893/chapters/32116203)

 

[Bread and Games book Trailer](https://youtu.be/t-_uuNMGbpwB)


End file.
